The Outcast
by Glaceon of shadow
Summary: Just because the past didn't turn out like you wanted it to, doesn't mean your future can't be better than you've ever imagined. -unknown. Well our friend Austin has to find out the hard way that change can happen at anytime Will a snarky Glaceon, and an amalgamation help him realize that change can be good.
1. The road ahead

The Outcast

 **Hey guys I'm writing a different story today this one is about A guy who turns into a Pokémorph and has to deal with the consequences of this change and has to come to terms with it. I'm sorry if this opens any old wounds or if you don't like the whole Pokémorph concept. So enjoy and no lemons were written during the making of the story so don't ask. By the way this will be set in the Pokémon world just with our tech so phones etc. will be present.**

 **' ' means thought/ telepathy**

Chapter 1: The road ahead.

I start my day like any other I wake up brush my teeth get dressed go downstairs and say hi to my Parents.

"Hey mom hey dad," I commented.

"Hi Austin how are you," my mom said

"Good," I replied

"So are you gonna leave the house yet," Dad grumbled with his nose buried in his phone referencing me turning 18 recently.

"He'll leave when he's ready so don't rush him," My mom said defensively.

"Fine," he shouted knowing this would be a one sided argument with him being on the other side.

"OK Austin you need to get ready for work so I made you a big breakfast," She said kindly

"Thanks mom," I commented happily

"Your welcome Austin," She said

I eat my wonderful breakfast and go out to my scion IQ my favorite car. I put the key in the ignition and drive off to work at my job. I work at a sandwich place called The Meatwich which makes M.T.O. sandwiches. "Looks like it could be a long day," I say to no one in particular. I drive up to the restaurant and park in back. I clock in and start working at the front prep station and waited for people to show up. Its a famous sandwich place here in Kanto so it shouldn't be long for people to show up. (Fast forward to closing time because reading people work is boring.) "Alright today was a rough day so I can just go home and crash," I still said to no one. "At least I can go home because I'm not ready to leave ," I commented talking to myself. I head home and say hi to my parents and go upstairs to shower and unwind I peel of the work outfit that was matted to my skin which was a pain to get off let me tell you. I then step in the bathroom and start the shower and just stand still for a minute just to relax. "Ah that feels nice," I said relaxed I then take care of myself in the shower and step out and look in the mirror. A patch of black fuzz started to grow on my chin Thinking it was five o'clock shadow I shaved it and moved on thinking it was nothing but I will soon find out that I am very very wrong.

I then go out and notice mom left me some clothes for me on my bed, I have the best mom ever. The clothes got put on and I head downstairs for dinner. I go down the stairs and see mom in the kitchen behind the stove and dad reading his kindle.

"Hi mom thanks for the clothes but you didn't have to do that," I commented thanking my mom.

"Oh sure sweetie but I wanted to give you a break after I heard it was the busiest day of the year at The Meatwich so I did that for you to be nice," My mom said happy.

"You can get out of the house anytime now," My dad said.

"Good evening to you too," I say peeved at my dad's bluntness.

"Knock it off dear Austin can leave anytime he's ready, now lets eat before we're at a hospital for treating the aftermath of a fight between you two," My mom explained giving us an abridged lecture.

"OK mom," I exclaimed.

"Yes dear," My dad said monotonously.

"Good now that I diffused that warhead I can serve us up dinner," She said accomplished.

"Thanks mom you know this is my favorite," I commented happy.

"Yep this was always your favorite so I thought I'd make it since it's close to your birthday," She said happy. Oh yeah for those who don't know my mom always made the sausage pasta bake that I loved to bits since I was young, the more you know.

"Yes Its your birthday soon so you can leave," My dad said angry this time.

That did it I was starting to get so mad and I was Huffing and Puffing and a wave of Ice came out of my mouth and I froze my dad in a block of ice. Realizing what I had done I instantly break down and run to my room and start crying. I then start to change but not in a way you would expect I change into a Weavile with orange plumage instead of red. I try to hide but I instead meld into the floor without realizing it. My mom comes into my room and tries to look for me.

"Austin where are you," she said concerned. My mom Hears a small Ouch and looks down she sees me in a shadowy outline in the floor

"There you are you freak, why are you in the floor like that?!" She questioned angrily I had changed so I just talked to her telepathically since I picked up a little Psychic power after the transformation 'I transformed into a Weavile,' My mom was taken aback by the assault on her mind and got angrier

"Well you can get out of the floor and get dad out of the ice and get the hell out of my house you abomination!" She yelled as I spring out of the floor

"JOKES ON YOU I WAS GOING TO LEAVE SOON ANYWAY," I shouted in a fit of rage. I walk out into the living room shoot a rogue shadow ball at my dadcicle and run out the door to the house crying. "Why can't they accept me in my current form," I commented crying as I go into a forest. I get lost in the forest and I stop at a big tree without checking it. "AHHH," I screamed as I punch the tree. when a bunch of Beedrill swarm at me "Beedrill,"

"Oh Shit," I said "I gotta get out of here," booking out of there I start running for a long time before fatigue set in and I started to slow down. I look back noticing they're still there and I run a little more before one of them stabbed me in the shoulder. "Oww-," I gargle out until I faint of shock. While I was out a shadowy figure picked me up with a little difficulty and dragged me to a hidden villa. This person then struggled to get me into a bed and patched me up.

 **Hey guys thanks to a kind review I got from a concerned reviewer so this was the edited so I think this is a better version of it so please enjoy and more reviews would be appreciated thank you and this is the reason Miiventure got put on hold**


	2. Chilling fire

The Outcast.

 **Hey guys here is chapter two of the outcast I decided to do a second chapter after I lost over 1000 words in the last chapter so i had to do a drastic edit in order to fix my mountain of mistakes in the last chapter so here is chapter two.**

Chapter 2. Chilling fire

I awakened half out of it to find a hazy figure standing over me. Thinking it was my mom I back away and shuffle to a corner in fear.

"Please leave me alone I've had enough issues to deal with," I commented meekly.

"Hey hey hey easy I'm not your enemy," The figure said. I then realized the voice is different than my mom's and I start to calm down.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"My name is Rachel and I found you outside with a hole in your shoulder so I patched you up and brought you here," She explained.

"Don't take this the wrong way but what are you?" I asked.

"I'm a Glaceon morph and you are in The Pokemorph Villa," The glaceon explained.

"Oh." I say flatly. I try to get up but I get this surging pain in my shoulder. "GAH,"

"Easy there you just got stabbed in the shoulder and you want to get up, yeah not gonna happen," Rachel said smugly.

"Well could I have something for my shoul-," I started before I get cut off by her hitting my shoulder with an ice beam. "Thanks," I say in relief. Since I'm part ice type I won't get chilled but the ice certainly feels good on my shoulder.

"How was your beauty sleep? It looks like it did nothing for you," She said sarcastically, with a smirk on her face.

"Sarcastic much," I said

"Well I have to be with the people I deal with it's what keeps me sane," she explained.

"Ok that's kinda funny," I say feeling better.

"Say would you like some grub?" Rachel questioned.

"Sure, by the way how long was I out?" I asked.

"Just a few hours, so you can eat and get some proper sleep," Rachel commented.

"Ok I am hungry so thank you," I say happier.

"Oh yeah I should tell you about the other residents," She said.

"Ok shoot,"I say intrigued.

"Well we have a Gardevoir morph, an eeveelution that is very different, a Zoroark who is very popular on the internet, you, and I," she listed

"Please tell me the Gardevoir doesn't know how to use a computer," I pleaded.

"I know where you're headed and no she doesn't but she has a name, and its fayth," Rachel commented.

"The eeveelution is clank," She added

"And the Zoroark is name is Sean," she added

"Wait, is that Zoroark who I think he is?" I questioned.

"Yes but don't pester him about it," Rachel explained.

"Ok i won't at least not right now," I said snidely.

"Yeah you won't bother him now or ever,"

"Fine I won't bother him," I say annoyed

"Well good now let's eat, I already made something so I can heat it up for you," Rachel said.

"Thank you for everything," I said grateful

"Sure its a chicken and rice casserole just so you know," She explained.

"Ok," I said getting hungry.

"Oh right, you still can't get out of bed so I should have a bed tray arou- ah here it is," She said bringing me a tray with food on it.

"Watch out for hot spots they can be one mean s.o.b," She said

"Got it thanks," I commented.

"No prob champ," She said. I took a bite after blowing on it.

"Wow that is good," I commented happy.

"Thanks thats very nice of you," She said. I eat in silence but the vast tension of silence was starting to get to me as I kept eating so I started to break the wall of nothing and speak up.

"So how is the villa able to exist?" I questioned.

"Oh My dad made some great moves early in life so he always had a surplus of cash of course my brother and I never sucked the money off of him but if We wanted to get a gift for someone he would usually lend the money to us for the gift but once I changed my family was surprisingly acceptive of my new form but someone spilled the beans and I had a molotov cocktail flung at my window and we booked it after the smell of smoke traveled through the house and I tried suppressing the fire with my icy wind but it was too late, I had to hide my face behind an oversized hoodie for days because we couldn't find any houses so after my dad found a construction company he paid them upfront and the villa was built so my parents lived here until they found a place then the residence was given to me but he still pays the bills and some additions were made to the villa like a dry room for clank, a walk in freezer for food and the occasional visit from me to just chill no pun intended, a soundproof room for Fayth, and a recording studio for "Jack" so he can make his videos," She explained.

"How did your dad make all that cash?"

"He invested in a company called Delta deliveries," She said. I practically choked on my food.

"I work for Delta, well did anyway,"I spat out after recovering "So in a sense I paid for a chunk of the villa,"

"Well that's a new one on me," She said surprised.

"The meal was great thanks for making it and I will go to bed now," I commented tired. I fall asleep into a dream.

' _So you decided to come back you freak, my mom said. Yeah thanks for making me a dadsicle, Dad commented heated. I try running but I then realize that I'm bound to a chair and my parents are holding whips just as my parents are about to attack I wake up'_

"Ahh!" I screamed as I awoke. I hear footsteps approaching my room as I realize where I am.

"Are you Ok Austin?" Rachel asked when she opened the door,

"Yeah I just had a nightmare Rach but otherwise I'm fine,"I commented calming down. "By the way did you tell the others about me being here,?"

"Yes I did and they want to meet you," She said.

"Ok well I will be out in a sec," I told her.

"Alright, one," She said smirking.

"Very funny," I say kinda annoyed. I get out of bed take care of everything and head out to the dining room and see me. "Hi everyone," I commented.

"Hi Austin,"They said in unison.

"Don't take this the wrong way but where is clank?" I asked.

"He could be in the dry room or his room," Rach said.

"Ok I'll make myself an ice suit so I can talk to him," I proposed.

"Wait we have a few moisture suits here," "Jack" said

"Ok I'll just take one of them," I said. I am fitted for a suit and step into the moisture lock and then I step through."Clank?" My voice came out a little modulated.

"I'm here," A slightly robotic voice said.

"Hi Clank," I said.

"Hello Austin," The robotic voice commented

"Cut the formalities I'm not a hiring manager," I commented joking.

"Sorry," she commented

"What exactly are you if you don't mind me asking?" I questioned

"I'm a steel type eeveelution called boreon my friends came up with it-," She started. She had hexagonal compound eyes, jagged ears, a silver body with hexagonal washers as bracelets, and an antenna as a tail and perforation lines on her cheeks down the sides of her body. (someone please make a fanart with this description and pm me the link.)

"OK clank and I have been acquainted" I commented

'Fayth stop probing my mind,' I say mentally when I realize she is trying to get into my head. 'I have a little psychic power too so suck it,' Fayth instantly flushes and stops the mental attack.

"Hello Austin," Fayth commented.

"Hi Fayth," I say as if nothing happened.

"Well let's eat," I commented hungry.

"Yeah I'm starving," Rachel chimed in. We ate the meal even clank joined in on it.

"Well that was nice," I said content with the meal. "My compliments to the chef,"

"Thanks Austin," Rachel Piped up.

"You made it, well at least I don't need an antidote," I say sarcastically

"Very funny weasel boy but you could never outdo me in a cooking battle or an ice sculpting contest,"

"I'd like to challenge that," I say confidently.

 **Hey guys this was chapter 2 of outcast and I have had some fun writing this and btw this one and miiventure have been freeballed so I make them up as I go. But I digress anyway reviews are encouraged and you don't have to make fanart of boreon but if you do just pm me the link. And as always D.F.T.B.A.**


	3. Family

The Outcast

 **Hey guys here is chapter 3 I had fun writing this story so thanks for the views. I do have jacksepticeye as a character in my story I was just vague with who he was just until that point so where we left off Austin and Rachel were duking it out over sarcasm so an ice sculpture and a cooking competition was challenged so we are going to start where we left off. By the way I don't own Pokémon or jse.**

' ' **= thought/ telepathy**

 **Family**

"Ok Austin you asked for it," Rachel said peeved.

"Bring it on freezer face," I retaliated. "Jack" changed into a referee and said "The match between Rachel and Austin will now commence you may use one Pokémorph each no one is allowed substitutions are we clear,"

"Crystal," I commented.

"Aye," Rachel commented (Reference)

"Ok begin the ice sculpting contest," Jack said.

I make my own ice block and set it

in front of me and wait for Rachel to make her's because I'm nice like that. She starts working on her sculpture with some tools. I just go with my claws. I hack and slash my way through the ice and keep going at it until I have a sculpture of all of us at the villa with me in the middle with clank on my left. Fayth on my right. Rachel is behind me with her hand on my shoulder and jack is beside her as his zoroark form.

"Done" I shout out.

When Rachel hears that she goes postal. She speeds up to finish within the time limit.

She then delivers a sculpture of her beside herself with human on left and pokemorph on right.

"Very insightful Rach," Fayth says.

"Thanks Fayth," Rachel said.

"Ok let's vote, Guys just go to the soundproof room and wait for the signal," Jack said.

"Got it," we say simultaneously.

"Rrrr," Rachel says starting to get mad "WHY DO WE HAVE TO BE SO ALIKE!"

"Ok Rach we're all friends here please calm down," I say trying to diffuse the situation.

"Don't you dare call me that weasel boy! "She says furiously.

I realize that if something isn't done someone was going to get hurt namely me so I just freeze her in a block of ice so she can cool down literally.

"Now that I diffused that warhead we can continue," I say with a twinge of guilt but I try to push past it and use my ice pick claws to carry her to the soundproof room.

"We will let you deliberate," I say strained because of carrying an awkwardly sized weighted block of ice to the soundproof room. After the Rachcicle thawed out I tried to clear the air with her.

"Thanks Austin I needed that," She said calming down.

"No problem," I say happy that Rachel had calmed down.

"Sorry about that," I say apologetically.

"Oh that's ok I needed to cool off anyway," She said feeling better.

"Well I'm glad that got settled," I say relieved

"Yeah Thanks for pulling me out of there,"

"No problem," I say happy

 _"Will Austin and Rachel please report back to the judges table?"_

"Uhh?"

"Intercom, last week, you can figure out the rest, "She said playfully.

"Oh why sentence bad and grammar," I say playing her game.

"Hilarious Mr. Comedian let's go before they get mad," She said as we started leaving the room. We head back to the Kitchen and stand in front of the judges.

"Ok you two made great sculptures," Fayth piped up

"Thank you," I commented.

"Yeah thanks," Rach said.

"Ok we have decided on a winner," Clank said robotically

"And the winner is," Jack said

"Drumroll please," Jack commented

*tabletop drumroll*

"Austin with the villa residence, please note personal ties were ignored so everybody had a fair chance LIKE A BOSS!" he explained. (Well it had to be in here somewhere)

"I still liked your sculpture Rachel," I said trying to patch things up with Rachel.

"Yeah thank you," she said

"You ok cause i mean we can put them both in the freezer so they will last," I say

"Yeah of course i'm ok why wouldn't I be ok," she said about ready to explode.

I was about to say something when suddenly i felt something weird. Kind of like another presence inside myself. Without letting Rachel tear me to bits I freeze her.

"Ok guys i know i'm going to pay for that, but we have a dark type injured, about half a klick (500 m) north of here he is near civilization so hoody protocol is a must, go go go," I say commanding they all scramble to get their hoodies and I go get mine but before I get to mine Fayth stops me and reads my head. My Hoody has a Grineer insignia on it.

'Fayth I wouldn't lie about this I wasn't raised that way also how about this to stay out of my head' I sent her a mental picture that made her turn redder than a tomato.

"Forgive me Austin I just wanted to make sure this wasn't a prank," She said apologetically still blushing.

"You're fine," I commented "You just wanted to be sure,"

"Ok let's go get our hoodies," She said sweetly.

"Yeah," I comment.

After Rachel thawed out we all headed outside with our oversized hoodies and long clothing. I get to Rachel and I try to experiment something.

"Hey Rachel," I start.

"If you don't mind I would like to test one of my abilities," I explain.

"Just so long as it isn't an attack," she said.

I merge into the shadows and take over Rachel's shadow I then reappear as a suspended shadow kind of like a certain twili that we know.

'So it looks like I can be of use after all,' I say to her psychically.

"Austin how are you doing that?" She questioned

'Well I have the power to shadow walk and take to the shadows I can also talk psychically and take over people's shadows,' I say intelligently

"Well that's pretty cool but can you see when you are a shadow," she said blushing a little through her blue fur.

'only through the person I make a mind link with and the only person that can see me in this state so in other words your eyes are my eyes and since I'm your shadow you are the person that can see me,' I explain.

A wave of relief washed over her after I explain the situation to her. We continue through

the woods with Rachel relaying directions that I give her after she explained what's going on.

We reach the injured Dark type but he's a little a little different. He looked like an umbreon but he has the neck ring of a jolteon. I sprang out of Rachel's shadow and started talking.

"What are you if you don't mind me asking," I asked.

"I'm a half breed jolteon and umbreon and my name is shadow," He commented.

"OK well you look bad, what happened?" I questioned.

"something happened and now I'm a jolteon spliced with an umbreon," He stated.

 **Hey guys sorry this took so long High school am i right but anyway I am still writing this and miiventure. I'm also thinking of doing a moemon story but instead of a pact being needed its just a date with the moemon and the unique feature that i'm going to do is vocal patterns like talking like a pirate. Instead of giant knockers sorry but i don't write lemons. and as always D.F.T.B.A.**


	4. A new friend approaches

The Outcast

 **Hey guys this is outcast # 4 sorry this one slipped under my radar I have been preoccupied with a novel that I'm writing and I haven't had the time to write this. And yes the character introduced last time was jolteonofshadow so yeah but here it is.**

"So Shadow wh- Wait I know you, you're Elliott, you wrote lemons for days," I say

"Yep that's me," He said.

"So what happened?" I ask.

"Well instead of pokemorphing I got kidnapped right after I started writing kokiri kid 9999's (My old username) section in said story and I had a bag thrown over my head and got beaten with a club next thing I know I'm a spliced jolteon and have a scar on my back," He explained.

"Ouch," I say.

"Yeah and I think I'm having some relapses," He says starting to break down.

"Fayth sing please," I comment.

"Ok," she says.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes. And when again they open, the sun will rise.

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away

A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray. Forget your woes and let your troubles lay. And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe and here it's warm

And here the daisies guard you from every harm. And here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true Here is the place where I love you."

"Ok dream eater," I say "Snake snake cobra cobubura Snake Snake cobra cobra,"

I instantly get ported into his dream.

"Hello, Shadow," I say.

"Get them away get them away," He says.

"Hey where are you?" I ask.

"AAAH," he screams.

"DARK EYE," (dark type sensor I used last chapter)

I scan the room and a blip comes up on my virtual radar.

"Found you," I comment

I run over to his trembling form and tried to shake him.

"Hey wake up," I tried

"Ahem," I cleared my voice.

In a high pitched girl voice "Cookies,"

"Double Stuffed Oreos TM , Oh it's you," he said disappointed.

"Well how else was I going to get you up," I comment.

"You make a very convincing argument," he said.

"Anyway feeling better?" I ask.

"Yeah," He said.

"By the way how did learn to walk on four legs?" I asked.

"Oh well I have pets at home and I just studied how they walk and I was able to talk to

them about it since I was a Pokémon and I found my way back home so I was able to figure it out," He explained.

"One more question, why did you introduce yourself as Elliott originally?" I question

"The author forgot my name," He commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"I don't know," He commented.

"Whatever, let's get out of here," I comment.

"Yeah," He agreed,

"Snake Snake Cobra cobubura Snake Snake Cobra Cobra," I say and we are transported out of there.

"Ok that was rough," I say out of Shadow's head.

"Are you alright Shadow?" Fayth piped up.

"Yeah I'm better," He said.

"So let's head back to the villa," Rachel said.

"Yeah," I say.

"Hey I have an idea," I comment.

"Yeah," Rachel said.

"I think I can shadow walk you guys back to the villa," I comment

"Ok connect hands," i say.

"Phase walk," I say just trying to sell it.

We all get pulled into the shadows and I'm at the head of the pack and leading the guys to the villa. We get there after taking my shortcut that I wanted to experiment.

"That was definitely different," Rachel said.

"You get used to it," I comment.

"Well that's cool," Elliott said.

"Anyway our other resident will want to meet you," I comment.

"There is another one?" he asked.

"Yup and her name is (JOHN CENA) Clank," I comment.

"Ok," He said.

We step into the villa and put our hoodies away and I lead Shadow to clank.

"Hey clank, could you please step into the living room?" I ask.

"Ok I'm coming just keep your shirt on," She says from a distance.

She steps into the living room and sees Shadow.

"H-H-H-Hi," She says just before her voice broke.

"Hi I'm shadow," He says.

"I'm Clank," She said obviously nervous.(Before anyone asks Clank is a girl, that got changed as I feel this matchup is better.)

"I'm a steel type eeveelution Boreon," She explained.

"I'm a spliced jolteon and umbreon," Elliott said.

"Ok well, it was nice meeting you," She commented.

"Yeah you too," He said before she trotted off blushing even though she was a steel type.

"Oh yeah would you like to meet Sean?" I question.

"Sean why does that sound familiar?" he asked.

"*cough cough* jse *cough cough*," I say.

"Wait that Sean?" He asked

"NO it's the Sean across the frikin river, Of course it's him," I say sarcastically.

"Hilarious," He said not amused.

"Well I had to do something to lighten the mood with you Mr. Depressy," I say.

"Ha ha," Shadow commented.

"Ok ready to meet "Jack"?" I ask.

"Yeah," he reciprocates.

I take him to Jack's studio and wait since his on the air sign was on.

"Why did we stop?" He asks.

In a whispered tone "We can't go in because he is recording, plus we have to stay quiet since the halls reflect sound,"

"Oh ok thanks for the tip Austin," He says whispering.

"No prob," I say.

A little while later "Jack comes out and sees us.

"Hey Austin," He comments

"Hi "Jack" our newest resident wanted to meet with you first hand," I say

"Ok," he said.

"Hi jack," Shadow said nervous.

"Hello shadow," jack says.

"Could you do the thing you do on your channel," he said barely above a whisper.

"BOOPER DOOPER!" He shouts.

"Thanks jack," shadow says.

"No prob," he says.

"So to be honest what is the hardest thing about running a YouTube channel?"

"Its answering comments and questions," He commented.

"Oh ok," Shadow said "Thanks Jack,"

"Yeah no problem and punch that like button in the face like a boss! and high fives all round,"

 **Hey guys here is chapter 4 and this was one of my favorites to write as my first follower for this story is in it. Any thank you guys so much for reading this if you liked punch that follow button in the face like a boss and high fives all around and I will see all you dudes in the next chapter.**


	5. publicity stunt

**Outcast 5**

 **Hey guys this is chapter five of outcast and I am so happy to be able to continue this story even after the rocky start to this story. But anyway here it is.**

"I can't believe I was able to meet jack,"Shadow said.

"So who's the pretty blonde in this story that I get to shred to pieces," He said maniacally.

"Uh nowhere, I get you like crazy murder scenes and sitrus berry stories but this shouldn't get out of hand you psycho," I comment worried for my friends mental health.

"I think you need to see Fayth," I say.

"Why I'm not crazy," He said hysterically.

"OK forgive me for this but-" I comment as I go to freeze him into a block of ice.

"Ahh-," He starts before he got frozen.

"Sorry Elliott," I say.

I take him to see fayth.

"Ok fayth you need to check his mental stability," I say bluntly.

"On what grounds?" She asked.

"Read his head and you'll find out," I say shaken.

"Ok," she said trying to prepare herself for his madhouse of a noggin.

She melts the ice that covers Shadow's head and he starts shivering.

"Why is it so cold," He asks.

"Because you're mostly frozen in a block of ice," Fayth explained. "I am going to look inside your head is that ok?"

"Yeah that's ok," He said.

"ANESTHETICS!" She shouted.

"I got it," I say as I make a hammer out of ice and whack him over the head.

"Triple the prices, parents are suckers. this time of year," He said groggily before sleeping.

"For some reason I know where that's from," I say.

"Not the point here Austin," Fayth commented.

"I know," I comment.

She goes into a trance and starts to focus on Elliott's head.

"You see anything in there?" I ask

"Nothing really sticks out besides countless story ideas that I'm not even going to try to read save for my own sanity," She says.

"What about that region to your left," I say as I am tapping into his head too and seeing an amorphous mass.

"Hm that's interesting, I see what you are talking about," she says. But I can't pick it its hosting a myriad of locks.

"I'll take care of them," I say.

"Ok I'll patch you through to pick the locks," She says.

I get sucked into his head and am on a clear platform and its building itself as I step forward towards the locks and take a deep breath as I walk forward.

"How you holding up," A voice in my head said.

"Fine Fayth," I say used to the attack..

"Watch out for the story plots they will reduce the integrity of the link," She says.

"Ok got it Fayth,"

I maneuver over to the lock and start cracking the corpus based lock. Then the key lock with my claws since I have increased accuracy and the word lock.

 _Who was my last love?_

"Belle" I typed into the keypad.

"OK Fayth pull me out I unlocked the blocked area," I say.

"Good work now head to extraction," Fayth says.

I am ripped out of his head and thrown back into my body

"Ow head rush," I say. Turns out being forced awake like that hurts.

"Anything special when you went in there?" She asked.

"Nothing really besides the variety of locks, I only knew the last one as he pm'd me on a website," I said

"It was locked because he was still upset over his last love," I comment.

"Oh that explains everything," She said informed.

"Well it would seem that he is just a little lonely and these story ideas are really him just trying to kill the loneliness inside him," She continued.

"Well I've seen him getting comfy with Clank maybe he just needs some time away from this and just have fun," I say.

"That's probably a good Idea but how?" She asked.

I snapped my paws "I got it, "Jack" could use his illusion ability to cast a sustained illusion so-," "Well all could look normal," We say in unison.

I ring the family meeting buzzer and everyone assembles in the living room.

"Ok guys I have a way where we can go outside and get some fresh air," I start.

"Ok, how?" a freshly thawed pokemon asked.

"Well so long as we stay in a group Sean can cast an illusion so we can go out," I explain.

"Well this works out great cause i was thinking we could go out today maybe go out to eat or something, get some fresh air," Rachel comments.

"Ok, Jack cue up the illusion," I say.

He starts to work the ability and everyone changes, I knew how jack and I would look but not anyone else. Rachel had vibrant emeralds for eyes and frosty blonde hair that drove me nuts. Shadow had jet black hair that was probably a byproduct of the transformation and Hazel eyes. Clank surprised me the most as she had sea foam green eyes and silvery hair that looked like flowing metal and Fayth Had on a white dress with a red heart shaped necklace and strangely red eyes but at any rate aesthetically we looked like normal teens so we just set out for the day minus a few details here and there. We then set out and went towards the mall. I couldn't be happier that we were able to live a normal life for a change even if it was a façade. So we set out for the day.

"Ok guys we just have to hide our powers so no one gets suspicious of us," I say.

"We know," Rachel said bluntly.

We then get to a restaurant that ironically we all like so we just stop there for lunch. The waiter approached us with a smirk.

"Well aren't we a colorful bunch of characters," He commented.

"I could say that about you but I'm above that," I say in retaliation.

"Ok that was pretty good, come on let's get you kids a table," He says.

We are led back to the table and we get seated at a 6 seat round table and I notice Clank and Elliott getting real comfy together so I send a pulse to Fayth.

'I think its working he's actually happy and I can't hear any story projections,' I say.

'Yeah I know I love it and it is really helping him,' She sent back.

'The only thing that worries me is we have to come up with an alias for Clank since it isn't a normal name in fact establish a three way link so she can communicate back to us,' I say.

'Ok link established,' She said.

'Clank this is Austin I'm speaking to you telepathically and we need to come up with a name for you just think of something, we can hear you,' I explain.

She jumps for a second but shadow doesn't notice 'Ok first of creepy second how about Amethyst,' She says.

'My mom's favorite,' I say.

'Hey shadow Our new public name for Clank is Amethyst,' I say to him

'OK,' He says kissing Clank on the cheek with her turning red like a tomato

 **Perfect for fanficers everywhere finally a fanfiction for me. Anyway here is outcast 5 and no I'm not dead this just took a while to upload. DFTBA.**


	6. Comfort

**The Outcast**

 **Hello my readers bac to the future here and I think this story is going great and I love writing the characters. I know the writers complex where your characters become like your children well its definitely true to an extent, anyway here it is. Also a shout out to Jolteonofshadow who was the inspiration for Shadow the spliced Jolteon. And yes Dark Eye and Shadow Walk were original.**

"Ok what would you guys like to eat?" a youngish waitress asked us.

Ok I think I dragged this out long enough we ate we talked I footed the bill then we exited. You get the idea, anyway as we head back to the villa Rachel spoke up.

"Well guys I think that was a great day out and I'm glad we were able to do this," Rachel exclaimed.

"Yeah that was fun," I say.

"Well I certainly had fun," Shadow said holding Clank's arm and she turned redder than a tomato.

"Y-y-yeah me too," She said letting her robotic voice slip a little but not entirely noticeable.

"You guys wanna take the shadow short cut or no?" I ask

"NO!" they all said in unison except for shadow and Jack who were all for the idea because we were all at least part dark type.

"Actually I'll take the trip home in the shadows so I can get supper prepared anyone else want to join the shadow train to help?" I ask.

"I'll go," Shadow said.

"Ok anyone else?" I ask.

"NO," Fayth, Rachel, and Clank said. Jack just wasn't answering.

"Ok, this is boss groundlines flight 221 we have liftoff," I say. I then take his paw since we are out of Jack's AOE and we changed back to our respective forms. I then jump straight up and phased into the ground and I started moving.

"You know what, this is strangely therapeutic," He said.

"Well you are part dark type so this is a normal area for us technically, and I don't really visit the shadows all that often, but its still kinda cool," I said with my orange plumage flapping in my face.

We finally reached the villa I'm still surprised nobody has found yet.

"Ok let's work on supper while the others take care of mall shopping," I say.

I then raid every fridge in the house to make sure I have everything I need for my favorite dish.

"Ok let's do this," I say

cooking montage

While I'm making supper I hear soft sobbing I turn to see my spliced compadre crying.

"What's the matter?" I ask

"I think Belle is coming back," He said.

"Ok this is a little hard to hear and i'm sorry but she's no good for you if she left you once what makes you think she won't do it again, She'll probably jump pelvis first into another man," I said.

He then just burst into tears I freeze his head and then break the ice.

"Get ahold of yourself! Who cares what she's doing now You're surrounded by a loving family and a beautiful girlfriend, if Belle is stuck in the past then that's her problem it shows that she can't move on. You have moved on, so in this situation you're the mature one so stop feeling sorry for someone else's error your fine so stop crying and if she sees you and instantly hates you because of what you are then she's just racist, even though I'm different than you I don't hate you for what you are if I did you would be on the side of the road dead," I say mad.

His incessant crying was reduced to a few intermittent snivvles.

"You may hate me now but down the road you'll thank me for this," I say.

"I know," He said getting a hold of himself.

"Sorry for breaking down like that, I don't know what happened," He said.

"Its fine," I said.

Just then the rest of the gang showed up and went in the kitchen and stocks up the cubberts and such. I quickly put supper in the oven so they don't see it.

"Whatever you made Austin, it sure smells good," Rachel said.

"Thanks," I say.

The others do their thing and I hold Clank back and explain the situation.

"Look Clank, Shadow needs you right now he's very fragile and vulnerable because of an old flame that's going to burn him and he is not going to be able to recover from that so just spend some time with him if you can, listen to his story ideas that sorta thing," I say.

"Ok," Her robotic voice chimed.

I then leave for the living room and let Clank and Elliott have their alone time.

(Perspective switch Clank edition)

"Hey Shadow," I commented.

"Yes?" he said still kinda sad.

"wanna write a story together?" She asked.

"You write?" He asked.

"Yeah I keep notebooks in my memory drives," She said.

"Oh well how am I gonna read them?" He asked.

I then take him to the computer room and plugged in a cable from the computer to her ear (Ok I know i'm being a cop out her but this is all I could come up with plus she is a robotic steel type so its justified) and loaded up a copy of the files on the computer and he started reading them.

"Wow these are good," He said amazed.

"Thank you" I said blushing.

"Huh what's this one," He asked

"Which one?" I asked.

"this one that has "The sexual frustrations of a steel outcast"

"Oh that's nothing, ooh look at the time," I say as I unplug the cord. He then starts laughing.

"You uploaded a copy so these are still here," He said evilly.

"You jerk," I said glaring at him. Even though I was glaring at him I was secretly happy because I uploaded copies on purpose and I'd be able to tell him how I felt if not directly.

He started to read then He came up to a certain section between a certain steel type and a spliced eeveelution.

"Hm so that's how it is," He said.

"Ok Shadow Yes that's how it is I really like you and I think we can really work together and be happy together," I said.

"No I was saying that your grammar needs some work," He deadpanned.

I was about to boil over but then I felt an unfamiliar sensation on my lips and just melts into it. When I realise what happened I instantly blush if that's even possible.

"I was kidding, and trying to lighten the mood," He said giggling.

"Conniving lunatic ," I said.

"Thank you," He said.

 **Yay finally finished writer's block sucks bad. Anyway this was one of the more fun to write. And Miiventure is not dead I'm starting to take that back up.**


	7. inner demon

**The Outcast**

 **Hello my capacitors! My name is bac to the future and here is another chapter of Outcast and a HUGE shoutout to the reaper riolu for crossing over the outcast and his story,** **Pokemon: Real Life Version** **. Anyway, the fic awaits.**

"Well, that happened," I said touching my lips remembering the sensation of jolt's kiss.

"What, you didn't like it?" Jolt said in mock hurt.

"No, no, I-I-I loved it, I just got surprised," I said getting flustered.

"You know you're pretty cute when you're flustered," Jolt said with a sly grin.

"And you're not helping that either," I said trying to keep a level head.

"I know but its still fun," Elliott said chuckling.

"You know you're the best thing to happen since-," he started.

'DON'T EVEN GO THERE JOLT YOU DON'T NEED TO GO THERE YOUR STABILITY IS FRAGILE ENOUGH DON'T PUSH IT,' Fayth shouted into his head.

"Got it greenie," He said grimacing with pain.

"I HEARD THAT," She shouted.

"Good your hearing works," He said sarcastically.

"Whatever," She said.

"Anyway Elliott I'm glad that you're happy," I said.

We shared another kiss only a little longer this time.

"So how did you become the beautiful hunk of iron that I know as my girlfriend?" Jolt asked.

"Well I was an eevee like everyone else-" I started.

"Only much cuter," Jolt said.

I just started blushing but continued anyway. "Anywho I was just walking through the forest, happy as a clam, and I found a trainer who just gave me an iron ball and after that I just transformed, I then started getting used to having a HUD for a POV and after that I just started for the steel type tribe and they refused my asylum request and then I went back to the Eeveelution tribe but they booted me too so I just kept going until I found the villa and when a Glaceon morph answered the door I knew I would be accepted and everything went on from there," I explained.

"Wow quite a story to tell," Jolt said.

"Yeah but at least I have my one and only amalgamation, and that's all that matters to me," I said smiling.

"Thanks," Jolt said.

"You're welcome," I commented.

"So anything else you want to do?" He asked with an evil grin.

"SUPPER'S DONE," Austin shouted from another room.

"How about supper," I said.

"I had something else in mind but ok," Jolt said.

"Well maybe later," I commented with a seductive smile.

"And I thought I was the kinky one," He said to himself.

After we get to the kitchen I notice Austin at the head of the table instead of Rachel.

"Hey Austin why are you at the head of the table?" I ask.

"Glad you asked Clank, I have graciously donated supper for this evening," I say.

"And whoever makes supper gets to sit at the head of the table," Rachel says.

"Oh ok," I said.

(perspective switch Austin edition)

"Let's eat," I say.

We all dig into the supper that I made and everyone really enjoyed it.

"Well that was good," Rachel was the first to speak up.

"Thanks," I say sad knowing that, this was one of the dishes my mom made the best.

"Austin are you alright?" Fayth asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," I say putting on a front.

"Ok," She says.

(Much later)

(Perspective switch Rachel Edition)

Some muffled crying could be heard through the villa. And a certain glaceon just happened to hear it.

"Where is that coming from?" I asked myself.

Then a giant wail came from one room in particular.

I booked it the room and I came across one where it seemed to be the loudest.

I opened the door and saw who was on the bed, it was Austin?

"What's the matter Austin?" I asked.

"I *Sniff* just don- AHH," He started before he just exploded into more tears and dove for my shoulder.

I just start rubbing the back of his head instinctively.

"Austin I can't understand you please try to calm down," Rachel said.

"I just don't understand why I am the way I am," I said.

"I don't deserve any of this," I said horsely.

"I was a normal 18 year old about to turn 19 in a few weeks and I get turned into this," I say pointing to myself.

"Austin please get ahold of yourself," Rachel demanded.

"What's the point, I'm just a freak who doesn't have anyone to love him, I was driven into the forest by my own parents," I say upset.

Rachel doesn't say anything instead she just leans in and kisses me. I go wide eyed then I close my eyes and moan into it.

"You're loved, and don't you forget it," Rachel says mad.

"Thanks rach," I say my voice almost nonexistent.

"You're welcome," She says.

"Hey Rach?" I ask.

"Yes?" She says.

"Could you please stay with me tonight," I ask.

"Sure," She says smiling.

I then scooch over and let Rachel get in bed with me and we fall asleep almost instantly.

After a dreamless night I wake up with Rachel right beside me and I realize I had my arm over her sides.

"Mor-," I say as my voice cut out.

"Wh-" I try again.

I just tap Rachel and she wakes up since she is a light sleeper.

"Morning," She says smiling.

'Morning,' I say telepathically.

"Why aren't you speaking?" Rachel asked.

'I lost my voice because of all the crying,' I say.

"Oh well I'm sorry," She says sadly.

'Its fine but the plus side to this is I am usually able to keep to my thoughts its kinda cool,' I say.

'But when I lose my voice I usually lose it bad so I need to get some meds,' I say.

"Well you and Jack could take a store trip," Rach says.

'Yeah, I will,' I said.

"Well let's get some breakfast first," She says.

I just nod my head in agreement.

We walked to the kitchen arm in arm and I just smile knowing that I have the best girlfriend in the world.

I just sat down at the island and she took out two cups and after that I just delve into my thoughts zoning out.

A few minutes later Rachel just sat something in front of me and piped up "Hey earth to feather head," She said rather loudly.

'What?' I said telepathically.

"Made you something to drink to help your throat," She said.

'Oh sorry,' I said.

'Thanks,' I say.

"You're welcome," She says.

I down the drink and feel a little better

'Thanks,' I say.

We eat our breakfast and Jack and I get ready to go.

"So Austin, the store?" He asked.

'Yeah,' I said telepathically.

"Whoa, still trying to get used to that," He said.

'You'll definitely get used to it,' I say mentally.

single line break

We are on the way home and I just don't talk at all.

"Hey, you ok kid?" Jack asked.

'Oh yeah I'm fine,' i say telepathically.

"Well good," he said.

We made it back to the mansion after a long walk and I take the meds and retire to my room without saying anything.

(A few hours later)

(Perspective switch Jolt edition)

"Hey Rachel you haven't seen Austin have you?" I said.

"No I haven't seen him around," Rachel commented.

"Hm, I remember him going to the store with Jack and then him taking a pill and then he retired to his room but that was hours ago," I said.

"Elliott," Rachel said with a steely expression. (Rachel only calls Jolt/Shadow Elliott when she's serious, the more you know.)

"Yes?" I said.

"We have to get to Austin before he does something dangerous," She said scared.

"Ok Rachel calm down He wouldn't hurt himself he's smarter than that," I commented.

"I know but I just have this feeling that something might go wrong," Rachel commented.

"Well let's confront him instead of talking about it," I say.

"Right," Rach said.

We went to his room and knocked on the door.

it creaked open and I saw the blinds swaying in the autumn breeze.

"OH NO," She said almost crying.

I went over to the window and notice that Austin is teetering on the edge of the roof about to jump.

"Austin thank goodness you're alright," She said

"Austin speaking from second hand experience and some people in my life, this is not the way to go the people that took themselves had their solution to their problem show up after they did the deed," I said trying to reason with Austin.

"I don't care what you think, there's nothing left for me in this world I don't have any family, I'm a freak of nature and I don't even get to have a normal anything anymore," He said almost crying himself.

"Come on Austin you're smarter than this," I said.

"What's my intelligence gonna do when I can't show my furred face to anyone outside the villa," He said with tears streaming down his face.

"You're lost so I have to find you and wrestle with your demons so you will be left alone," Jolt said.

"I'm too far gone for that," He said with a soft smile "So stop trying to free me from my struggle,"

"Elliott find Austin's phone and call his parents I don't care what they say find a way to drag them here, I'll try to buy you time," Rachel said.

"But-" I started.

"DO IT NOW YOU OVERGROWN LAPDOG!" Rachel said mad.

"Ok," I said softly. I know she's just worried for Austin so I won't hold it against her.

I finally find his phone and get to contacts and push the one titled "Mom".

"Hello freak," The voice on the other end said.

"I'm actually a friend of the freak you mention but you're son is about to commit suicide," I said angry.

"Why should I care?" the voice asked.

"Because your son is about to end his existence on this world, that you and his dad worked so hard to bring him into, now unless you want your only son to off himself you better get down to this address or I will shove a shadow ball so far up your ass that you won't be able to eat solid food EVER!" I say.

"Ok we'll get down there where exactly is this place?" The mother asked nervously.

"We're in the thicket of viridian forest," I say.

"Ok but please don't hurt us," The mother pleaded.

"Just get down here and I won't have to," I say.

(A few minutes later)

A blue car drove up with it's lights on and parked.

"Ok where is Austin?" The woman asked when she saw a Joltumbreon.

"In the back," I say.

We make our way out back and I see a silhouette of the Weavile in question.

"Austin!" The woman shouted.

"Well you got what you wanted, I got out of the house," Austin said.

"Austin I'm sorry I was just scared of what you become, I still love you," The woman said.

"Lotta good that does you know," He said upset.

"I'm really sorry that this happened to you," The dad said.

While they were distracted Rachel had been creeping up on the weavile and just grabbed him and brought him into the house and strapped him to the bed.

(Back to Austin's perspective)

"Hey Rach, I'm not into dominatrix," I said.

She just got angry and slapped me with tears in her eyes.

"I suppose I deserve that," I said cringing.

She just started rooting through my stuff and didn't find any knives.

She also had hand covers in her hands and strapped them to my claws.

Rachel then left the room and returned with Fayth, Jolt, Clank, and my parents in tow.

"Ok Fayth check his mental stability," Jolt said.

Fayth just placed her hands on my head.

"AHH," Fayth screamed.

"What is it?" Jolt said.

"Armageddon and doomsday just had a baby and its ugly," Fayth said.

"Send me in," Jolt said.

"What?" Clank said.

"Don't worry Amethyst I'll be fine," He said before kissing her.

"Ok," She said after.

"Austin I promise I'll beat this out of you," He says.

She started to concentrate and her eyes glowed then Jolt just slumped down.

(Back to Jolt)

I am on a clear platform that builds itself as I trot forward.

Then a shadowy figure appeared in the distance.

" **SO this is jolt,"** The figure said.

"Thats me and who the hell are you?" I questioned.

 **"I'm Austin's darkness, Nitsua (pronounced Neetzwa) ," The Shadow boomed.**

"What have you done to my friend," Seething with rage.

" **I've done nothing, he's done it to himself," NItsua said.**

"Well I'm about to fix that for my friend," I say with burning eyes.

I then realize that Austin is feeding me power.

And I start singing.

" _It's a beautiful day outside._

 _Birds are singing, flowers are blooming..._

 _On days like these, freaks like you..._

 _Should be_ _ **burning in hell,"**_

I change into a morph with the power Austin is feeding me.

Turn around demon, it'd be a crime,

If I had to go back on the promise that I made for him,

so don't step over that line,

Or else, friend, you're gonna have a dark time.

I then throw a bundle of shadow kunai at him

But freaks like you don't play by the rules,

And guys like me,

it ain't easy to be played for fools,

So let's go, let the room get chiller...

Let's go, **JUST TWO ON ONE.**

He gets a few hits on me but I use my power to get a shield and block his blows.

Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able,

Guess you've figured now that mercy's off the table.

I can tell you're getting really bent on trying,

But I think you're just mad you keep denying.

I then throw a shadow chakram at him which grazes his shoulder.

You're not gonna win, we'll be here together,

Fighting in this judgement room forever.

I know you just regen each time I beat ya',

But I'll always be right back here to meet ya'.

I know you're made of

 **Ha-a-a-a-aaate, ha-a-a-a-aate, ha-a-a-a-aaate. (x2)**

We just keep exchanging blows.

This is where it stops,

This is where it ends.

If you want to get past me,

Well, you better try again.

I then summon a wakizashi and jump on him slashing his side.

But no matter how I stall you,

You don't give up your attack.

Do you just like the feeling

Of your sins **CRAWLING** on your back?

Go ahead and try to hit me since you're bent on.

You should know by now that mercy's off the table.

Think that you can try to kill me like I'm some pawn?

Well, you didn't spare my friend, so **GET DUNKED ON!**

He yells in pain after I use the serrated sword to scar his face.

I know you made my friends all despair,

But everything they care about is why I'm here.

I am their **Fury** , I am their **Patience** ,

I am _**DETERMINATION.**_

I then use a shadow katana to slice his head off hearing the sword whizzing through the air.

I know you were made of

 **Ha-a-a-a-aaate, Ha-a-a-a-aate, ha-a-a-a-aaate.**

 **But I think I'm stronger than you,"** I sang .

"Ok Fayth the deed is done," I say in my head.

I then see a blinding light then I wake up to see all of my friends standing over me with Clank right in my face.

"Hey Clank," I said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Could I have a little room to breath?" I said.

"Oh yeah sure," She says and shifts a little to the side so I could get up.

I then get tackled by my favorite fembot.

"Oh Shadow I was so worried, about you we didn't know what was going on but I did hear some singing for some strange reason," Clank said.

"Oh that anyway do you have a favorite song?" I ask.

"through fire and flames," She said.

"Nice," We then share a long passionate kiss.

She then just started blushing.

"So have you thought about little eevee's running around the villa?" I asked.

'W-w-w-w-what makes you t-t-t-t-think that?" She asks getting flustered and turning a brighter shade of red.

"There's my metallic girl I've grown to love," I said chuckling.

"Oh shove me sideways," She said upset.

"Is that an offer?" I ask with a sly grin.

"NO!" She said angry this time.

"Relax I was just kidding," I said.

"Hey Jolt," Austin says.

"Yes," I said.

Jack you know the drill.

He changes me into a Human which is a really different experience. Then Austin just hugs me.

"Thank you, I don't know how I could ever thank you more," He said.

"Hey we're brothers in writing why wouldn't I help you," I said.

"And I'm sorry I scared all of you," I said to the group.

"Its ok," Everyone said in unison.

"Now let's go to bed," I said.

everyone went to their respective rooms only some branched off to others.

(Back to Austin)

"Good night Rachel," I said.

"Yup," Rachel said back.

In another room.

"Night Amethyst," I said tired.

"Night Jolt," She said back.

and we all fall asleep into a dreamless night.

 **Hey guys I am finally done with this and this was my absolute favorite to write.**

 **And I did kinda tweak the lyrics to stronger than you, undertale edition for this but I think it worked. Anyway DFTBA. Buh bye :)**


	8. Expanded Family

**The Outcast**

 **Hey guys Glaceon of shadow here (Based on jolteonofshadow/thereaperriolu) and here is another chapter of The Outcast. And I was really happy with last chapter anyway here is chapter 8. Now I want to shout out to the thundergodjolteon for writing a connection piece called lemons of the outcast, and his story is canon and jolts actions will have an effect on this chapter, and others. Anyway here we go. BTW ( ) means translated poké speak, the more you know.**

For some reason Clank has been very temperamental lately, she's also been very territorial from what I could see like rubbing against anything that is even remotely close to her room or in it.

"What's will all that racket?" Fayth said already trying to nurse the headache Jolt had given her earlier.

"I think its Clank, she's been rubbing against anything she can get her coat on," I said.

"Since she's metal its making a grinding sound against the walls and it sucks," I say nursing my own headache.

"I'm gonna kill that splice when I get my hands on him," Rachel said.

"I'll join you," Fayth and I said.

"Wait, I think I know what's going on," I said with a sudden realization.

"What?" Rachel and Fayth said.

"Well she's been temperamental at times, then happy, then brooding, she's been grinding against the wall and anything around her room and she doesn't let anyone near it, and she's been to the bathroom on more than a few occasions," I said.

"Oh my god, I just realized what's happening," Rachel said.

"I did too," Fayth commented.

"She's pregnant," We all said.

Just then Jolt just walks in and sees us in a circle.

"Hey guys, didn't know you were in a secret society," He said sarcastically.

"Very funny, fuzzball," I said peeved.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"More like who you did," Rachel said.

"What's that grinding sound?" He questioned.

"Well furball, it's Clank, and it looks like you are gonna be a father," I said.

"Oooh look at the time I must be-," He started as he tried to run away.

"Oh no you don't you're seeing this through to the end," I said grabbing the scruff of his neck hair (Just to clarify Jolt/Shadow/Elliott, and Amethyst/Clank are quadruped pokemon not pokemorphs, The more you know.).

"I know I was just kidding," He said.

"Now go see your future wife," I said.

(Perspective switch Jolt edition)

"Hey Clank," I said.

"Hey Jolt," She said through a grunt.

"What's with the grinding?" I ask.

"Just trying to cover the room in my scent," She said.

"Well, I think I know what the reason is," I said.

"So do I," She said.

"We're gonna have kids," We said simultaneously.

"So have you come up with any names?" I ask.

"Let's just wait till we get there," Clank said.

"Yeah I guess so," I commented.

"How many do you think there are?" I asked.

"I think three," She said.

"What makes you say that?" I questioned.

"Well I'm mostly a robot and I can run a biometric scan," She said smartly.

"A simple, its a gut feeling would've sufficed," I said.

"Nice one," She commented.

"Anyway I think you buffed this wall and the room to heck and back could you please stop," I said.

"Sure," She said. 

"Thanks," I said.

These two weeks have been ups and downs and seemed to drag on for eternity as Clank's mood swings increased in intensity from extreme, almost drug induced like highs to lows down to center of the earth and we threw most discretion out the window and went to the pokemon center with most of us as an illusions except for Jolt and Clank.

(Back to Austin)

"Excuse me, nurse?" I started.

"Yes?" She questioned.

"These two pokemon, especially the steel type one have been acting strangely these past few days, and I just wanted to them to get checked out," I said fakely, but she bought it.

She came back a few minutes later with messy hair that contrasted her usually perfect hair.

"Well after a few examinations and a few shadow balls and metal sounds I have discovered that the steel type is pregnant with three pups and the umbreon is the father also they are healthy and should be ready in a few days," she said about to pass out.

"Thank you nurse, also is there anything we need to get for the pups?" I ask.

"Well immunizations when the time comes but a good bed shouldn't hurt but anything passed that is up to you," She said.

"Ok thanks," I said.

We leave the pokemon center and then I pick up Jolt and Clank by the scruff of their neck.

"What was that all about you two?" I ask peeved.

"Oh nothing I just didn't want her to touch Amethyst," He said.

"And she was getting a little too close for my liking," She commented.

"I get that, but she was there to help you and make sure the three pups are ok," I say mad.

"I know but-," She started.

"I get it but still we are gonna see her again once the pups are ready ok?" I ask.

"Ok fine," Clank said.

"Now let's go home and keep you away from the walls," I commented.

We were walking back home and then a beedrill flies up to us from the bushes.

I notice this one has a piece missing from one of his lances.

"So we meet again," I comment mad

"(well well well its the morph)," it said.

"Your lucky you scared me last time otherwise you wouldn't be very happy with the results," I said.

"(Well, let's get this over with),"

I then charge up a shadow ball and let loose on the beedrill.

Because of being a pokemorph my power is amplified and he falls to the ground unconscious.

After a few days we very carefully rush to the Pokemon center to get Fayth there since she is going into contractions.

"Ok bring her back here," The nurse said.

I bring her into the room and wait outside Jolt is sticking with his life mate inside the OR and I just wait outside pacing the floor for what seemed like hours.

"Ok, Austin you can come in now," The nurse said.

"Thanks Joy," I said.

"Don't mention it now come on," She said almost crying tears of joy.

I walk back to the back room and see Clank and Jolt sleeping together with the three eevee pups beside her

I also notice some bandages around Jolts hands and legs.

"What happened to Shadow?" I ask.

"Oh the steel type used a few metal claws while she was going through it and some of them hit your umbreon," Joy said.

"Ouch," I said.

"Anyway get them home and let them rest," She said.

"Ok," I said.

We manage to get them home with Fayth, Rachel, and jack each holding one of the pups while I got stuck holding the lucky parents over my shoulder.

"Ok guys let's get them to the nursery," I said tired.

We each get the pups to the nursery and I get the parents to their bed and we all just crash.

"Good night everyone," I said.

Rachel and I go to our room and Fayth and Jack go to their separate rooms and we all just sleep the night away.

When I wake up I hear some crying and I hear a low grumble. I walk out of my room and try not to wake Rachel up and go to the source of the noise. When I see what it is I instantly blush and see clank feeding the three pups and I just leave the room and wait for her to finish.

"Ok Austin you can come in now," She said.

'Shit,' I thought.

I went back into the room and saw the pups looking at me with curious faces.

"Hi guys," I said.

They just fire unnamed attacks at me.

"Ow," I said.

"Oh be nice to Austin guys," Clank said.

"So what are their names?" I ask.

"Well the one to my left here is Amber, the middle is Elliott Jr., and this one here on the right is Gizmo," She said.

"Cool," I said.

Just then Jolt woke up walked over to us.

"Morning Amethyst," He said groggily.

"Morning handsome," Clank said.

"Who are they?" He asked.

"Their ours," She said.

"Oh," He said then promptly fell asleep.

"Must've took it right out of him," I said.

"Yeah it did," She said.

"Well anyway is it ok if I hold Gizmo?" I ask.

"Sure Austin," She said.

I very carefully pick up Gizmo and take him to a nearby chair and just start rubbing his head and he just falls asleep in my hands after giving a little yawn.

"Aw," I said.

"Well I'm just glad that they are healthy," Clank said.

Just then everyone woke up and walked into the living room wanting to see the pups.

"Aw," Rachel said who was beside me and Gizmo.

Just then Jolt woke up and smiled at the scene

"Hey Clank," He said.

"(Dada?)" Elliott Jr. said.

"That's right, EJ," Jolt said.

"(Mama)?" Amber said.

"Yes Amber I'm your mama," Amethyst said.

Shadow and Amethyst were almost in tears when they heard their kids recognise them. And then there's Gizmo.

Gizmo wakes up randomly and looks at me and says "(Eh),"

I pick him up and he just gives me a cheesy grin.

"Smartbutt," I say to him.

And we all share a laugh at this exchange.

 **Oh boy I'm finally done with this chapter. Anyway I can confirm that lemons of the outcast is canon. And as always D.F.T.B.A. and see you in the next chapter.**


	9. gone

**The Outcast**

 **Hey guys Glaceon of shadow here (Based on jolteonofshadow/thereaperriolu) and here is another chapter of The Outcast. And I was really happy with last chapter anyway here is chapter 9 and this is gonna take place around my birthday. Anywho here it is.**

I wake up to the sounds of tetris ringing from my phone and jump with my claws sticking to the ceiling and Rachel is still sleeping.

"Ahh!" I say with a start "note to self kill whoever made that song,"

"Eh? What?" She said groggily.

"Go back to sleep, freeze pop you need it after last night's scare," I say.

Getting comfortable she moaned out "Don't call me freeze pop," before sleeping.

I then head to the shower and take care of that and notice the calendar is scribbled with my crude handwriting saying its really close to my birthday. And I go nuts but try not to wake the others.

After my little outburst I go to the family room and just sit down.

Jolt trots in and just says "Happy early birthday,"

"Thanks," I comment.

"You're welcome," He says.

After this exchange the other residents wake up and file into the family room.

"Hey Austin You and I have a date today," Rachel said.

"Ok?" I said a little skeptical.

Truth be told I wasn't complaining, but I was playing along for the laughs. We go out after eating breakfast and just walk in the fresh snow that had just fallen.

"Hey Rach?" I ask.

"Yes," She said.

"I'm sorry about that night," I comment.

"Its fine," She says.

"No its not I put you through that horrible scare and I caused everyone unneeded stress," I said almost crying.

"Oh come here you big lug," She said hugging me half to death.

"Not that I hate the attention but I'm kinda dying here," I say strained.

"Oh sorry," She says.

I then just kiss her and I notice the backpack she has on her back, no wonder she was slightly hunched over.

"Hey rach what's with the backpack?" I ask.

"Oh that's our bed for the next couple of days," She said smiling.

"Oh ok," I said.

After finding a sizeable clearing in the woods we just set up camp. Since we're both at least part ice type we don't need a fire.

"So what do you have planned for my birthday?" I ask.

"Things," She said slyly.

We then get ready for lunch which consisted of sandwiches made by Rachel that were downed in almost an instant.

"Thanks for lunch, rach," I said.

"You're welcome," She commented smiling.

We then just hang about the camp for the day.

"So why exactly did you bring me out here?" I asked.

"Well I just wanted a break and since your birthday is right around the corner I figured I could kill two birds with one stone," Rachel said.

"Makes sense," I commented.

Meanwhile back at the ranch.

"Come on guys this party isn't gonna plan itself," Fayth commented.

"We know," Everyone said together.

"Hey jolt could you push that box over there to the living room," Fayth commented.

"Sure," Jolt said.

He slowly nudges the box over to the living room and rejoins Clank in the Foyer.

"Hey, clank," Jolt said.

"Yeah," She answered.

"Want to help me with some decorating?" He asked.

"Sure," she comments.

While all the preparations are being done for the party Austin and Rachel were lounging inside the tent reminiscing

"You know it feels like only yesterday I came to the villa," I said.

"Yeah that's when I found you in the middle of the forest with a hole in your shoulder," She said smiling.

"Yeah, how did you drag me here anyway?" I ask.

"You'd be surprised on how strong I am," Rachel said.

"But you are pretty lucky, an inch more and that beedrill would've pierced an artery," She said.

"Ouch that's kinda surprising," I say.

"Yeah," She commented.

While we were reminiscing the gang were finishing the party.

"OK guys let's get this done," Fayth said trying to encourage.

"Gizmo stop snooping around," Jolt said.

"(Yes dad)," He said in his own tongue.

"OK guys, just about done," Fayth said.

Back to the chillsteps

"Well I'll be back," Rach said.

"Ok see you around," I said.

While she stepped out I just caught a nap and after I woke up I saw Rach hasn't returned.

"Ok uncool man uncool," I said to myself and when I stepped out of the tent I got this sharp pain and the rest is blank.

 **OK done, cliffhangers, stuff things, reasons. DFTBA. Buh bye.**


End file.
